7teen: Midnightmania
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Episode N/A NEW YEARS SPECIAL: It's new years eve, and while Jen and Jonesy want to throw a killer party for all their friends, many mishaps and disasters occur to put dampers on things. Will the whole gang get together fore a happy new years?
1. Intro

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For those of you who don't know…**_

_**Mykan Spotswood is NOT a self insert. He's not based on me or anything like me at all. It's all just an original fictional character I made up.**_

_**Also, I don't own the Gerry Anderson Supermarionation series that I dubbed into comics, by Gerry Anderson… I just like them, so I'm honoring them...**_

**INTRO**

Six days had passed since Christmas, which meant five days had passed since boxing-day. Now it was December 31st, _New Years Eve…_

All around the mall people were planning parties and get together, including my friends back in Canada, _but I was still in France with my girlfriend, Amelie after a wonderful holiday._ I was however due to return some time that evening for New Years…

The gang were at the Lemon talking to me over Jude's laptop, expect for Jonesy,_ who was still running Comic-Cavern while I was away._ "How soon can you make it back?" Jen asked.

"_Hard to tell…"_ I said over the computer. _"We did book the non-stop flight, but it took about twelve hours for us to even here in the first place… but I think we can make it back before midnight."_

Caitlin couldn't help but leap and shriek out "EEE… this New Years is going to be so huge."

"And it gets even huger than that…" Jonesy said as he walked up to the table. "Guess whose dad is allowing a huge party to be thrown…"

Jen gasped, "You mean… I finally get to host a big New Year's party?"

"Awe-some… Dude!" added Jude.

"Oh, joy…" Nikki said sarcastically.

"Awe, come on…" Wyatt said to her, "You like new years just as much as the rest of us do."

Nikki features changed to a small smile, "Your right… what was I saying?"

_**Intro Theme**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_-Now that we're through with school.  
__We get to make all the rules.  
__Spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hangin' together… in a place where we grew up._

_-I'm 7teen… I have found my own way.  
__I love my job, and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever.  
__I'm… 7teen… life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way to fast,  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_-I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_


	2. Squabbles and Sadness

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was still late in the morning, and yet already there was so much bustling around the mall with everyone planning their parties…

Christo and Blade of course were having one of their traditional chick-fests, and inviting all they thought were cool. Others were planning normal parties, while Darth and Julie were planning a party that consisted mainly of watching Sc-fi movies, and trading Sc-fi collectibles…

It was amazing, they had changed on the outsides;_ Darth was buffed, clean face, no braces or glasses, and Julie had longer hair, no braces, no more cold and sinus trouble, and a Wonder-Taco mask instead of a hat…_ but yet they were always the same on the inside…

Yet on the TV screens at "Stereo-Shack", where Darth and Julie were having some alone time, there were news reports about scattered snow-blizzards around the globe. Canada was fortunately enough not to be hit by a single one, but other areas of the world were due for record breaking snowfalls, and winds… _"Among some of the countries due to be hit are England… bits of North-Eastern Africa… _and France."

…

At the Lemon, Jonesy and Jen were still so excited about the new years party allowed to be held at their place… but as soon as Jen immediately started to assume the role of the party-planner, "We'll need snack-tables, cool music, wicked movies, and…"

"Uh, I don't think so…" Jonesy said as he took her clipboard away from his step-sister. "If anyone's going to lead this thing, it's yours truly."

"Hey… what makes you think you're going to be in charge?"

"Because I asked my dad, and I went to the trouble to make sure the party could happen. I deserve to be in charge. I'm a natural leader."

"Dude…" Jude said with nearly a chuckle, "You couldn't even play Follow the leader in kindergarten without screwin' it up."

The others all shared a small laugh, but Jonesy just rolled his eyes and sighed with a grunt. "Look, why can't you both just take sides running the show?" Wyatt suggested, "You both own the place…"

"Me work with her…?" Jonesy asked.

"Oh, no way…!" Jen snapped. "No way, do I trust Jonesy to botch-up another new years eve party."

"Name one time I ever botched the new years parties…" Jonesy demanded.

"Hmm… let's see…" Nikki said as she pointed out all his faults. "You tried sabotaging other people's parties.... Inviting hot girls to your place… You threw a party and got caught and grounded…"

Even though he felt embarrassed by being proved wrong, Jonesy simply said, "I said… _name one thing."_

His girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"Come on you guys, we can't be mad at each other on New Years Eve." Caitlin said. "The last thing we all need is to start a new year on everyone's bad sides."

"She's got a point." Wyatt said. "I'm out of here; I'm going to ask Serena if she can come to the party."

"And I'm going to ask Starr the same…" Jude said before hopping on his skateboard. "Later…" and he was gone.

Just then, Caitlin's cell-phone began to ring. "Hello…?" and the she gasped excitedly. "Steve! I've been waiting to hear from you…"

Jen, Jonesy, and Nikki huddled close. "What's Caitlin acting all mushy for?" Jonesy asked.

"Don't tell me…" Nikki cut in, "She's got a new boyfriend…?"

Jen nodded, "It's the new guy, Steve... He works as a fountain cleaner at the mall. He makes sure the water is clean, and he scoops out all the coins and gives them to the poor."

The others sighed, if there was one thing Caitlin loved doing, it was helping to feed the homeless… _either that or she was just putting on a charade to gain Steve's interest._

Suddenly, Caitlin began to shriek wildly again. "EEE… hmm, mm, mm…! Steve wants to be my escort to the party tonight." she explained to the others. "And he's going to take me shopping for a new party outfit tonight."

"Uh… you really won't need a party-outfit Caitlin." Jen told her… "It's just a new year's party, not a sweet sixteen."

Suddenly, Jonesy had the idea, "Oh yes we can…"

"Excuse me…?" Nikki asked.

"We can all wear new party outfits, and the one with the coolest wins a whole cake to themselves."

Nikki and Caitlin couldn't argue with that, but Jen, "Wait a minute… who said we need to give out prizes for the way people look?"

"Me actually…" her stepbrother cut in. "Besides… maybe it'll attract more people into wanting to come."

In less than a few seconds, they were both quarreling again leading Caitlin and Nikki to head off to the Khaki-Bark to Caitlin could shop for her new outfit. "I'd rather hear the Clones scream than those two." Nikki muttered.

The two girls left, leaving Jen and Jonesy still squabbling…

_**Meanwhile**_…

Wyatt met up with Serena at "Spin-This" and she was defiantly up for the party tonight. "Don't worry… I promise… Chad won't be in the picture this time." She just had to say.

Her boyfriend chuckled softly as he shook his head. "You always have to remind me about that?"

Suddenly, both their smiles began to fade as they kept having flashbacks of their hard times together, including Serena being horribly meaner to Wyatt than he was to her…

The way she broke up with him on Text-Message. She fired him, and tried to restrain on him, and then followed him around with more tales of her and Chad. Then on New Years they came so close to getting back together… when Chad called at the last minute sending a knife into Wyatt's heart.

Then Wyatt broke up with Marlowe, and she moved away to America. Then shortly after the evil Zombites nearly destroyed the mall, Chad moved away. It was hard to think that a cute couple like Wyatt and Serena were able to keep together after so much stress and hardships…

They were both feeling really low with themselves now. "Uh… I guess I'll see you tonight?" Wyatt asked.

"Hmm…? Oh, yeah… sure… tonight…" she answered.

Wyatt walked out of the store with his shoulders slumped forward and a little tear slid down Serena's cheek.


	3. From Worse to Way Worse!

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Welcome to the Khaki-Barn…"

The clones just wouldn't stop gossiping over how cute the new outfits for the New Year looked. "Ooh… just look at this cute blue-top." Kristen squealed. "It would so match with this blue windbreaker."

"Ooh… and this pink jacket would really make the blue stand-out." added Kirsten.

Krissy got an idea. "Hey… how about we spend new years even organizing the New Year's inventory while watching surfer-movies."

"EEE…_EEE…!"_

Nikki was just disgusted as she unplugged her ears. "Ugh… suddenly, I'm not so sure coming here was a great idea after all." she moaned.

Caitlin, who was changing in the fitting-room, said "Oh come on… you were the one who wanted to get away from Jen and Jonesy's arguing."

Nikki sighed, "Duly noted…"

Just then, Caitlin came out dressed in a completely new outfit. A top that strongly resembled the one she had with the glass beads, only this one was red, and the beads formed the shape of a heart instead of a star.

She wore a perfect matching jean-skirt, and new high-heels. She even pinned back her long blonde hair into curls in the back of her head. "Whoa… I am like so jealous." Kristen said.

"I'm even more jealous..." added Kirsten.

"I'm jealousier even more…" cried Krissy.

Nikki smacked her head, "Okay first off…_"jealousier" _isn't a word… and two, if you don't stop shrieking, I am so going to go berserk." The Clones hated it when Nikki went berserk, and decided to split. "Ugh… finally…!"

Caitlin couldn't stop eyeing herself in the mirror. "Ooh… I look so hot." she giggled at her reflection. "Do you think Steve will like me in this?"

"_I don't know, how about we find out."_ said a voice from behind. Caitlin and Nikki looked round and both of them gasped at what they saw. A tall handsome-pretty guy with short brown hair, and in the front of his T-shirt was a message that read, _"Help feed the homeless."_

"Steve!" Caitlin cried, "Hey…"

Nikki could see why Caitlin would be crushing on a guy like him… a guy who's cute and nice was hard to come across these days. She would know being with Jonesy and all.

Steve got a good look at Caitlin from head to toe. "Mmm-mm…! Pretty as a girl who bought brand new clothes with donation money."

Caitlin wasn't sure how to take that, so she just grinned, giggled softly, and fluttered her eyelids. Steve decided, "Well, how about a little lunch before the big party tonight?" he asked.

Caitlin felt like she was going to faint, "Lunch… you me? Sure." and she left with Steve arm-in-arm. Nikki secretly thought that like all boys Caitlin had dated before, this one wouldn't last long…

Still… seeing her with Steve gave her the thought of having a last lunch-date of the year with Jonesy… but when she called his cell, he didn't answer, and that was so not like for Jonesy to ignore a call. She kept trying but with no results.

She tried calling Jen instead, but just like Jonesy she too wasn't answering. She couldn't help but figure, and when she got back to the Lemon it was true… THEY WERE STILL AT IT!

"When it comes to throwing parties we should put you as a pitcher!" Jen snarled. "You throw the part right out the door."

"Oh yeah…? Well you don't actually throw a happy-time yourself!" argued Jonesy, "You make so many last minute changes and don't tell anyone until it's too late!"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean…?!"

Finally, Ron showed up. "What's going on here?!" he shouted, but strange enough, Jonesy and Jen were too wrapped up in their own argument to even notice he was there, and soon hauling them off to his office for disturbing the peace.

"O-kay then… angry-much..." Nikki decided take a solo lunch-break, alone; A much wiser idea.

…

It was there at "El-Sporto's" that she met up with Wyatt, who was looking pretty bummed, and when she asked why, "Wait… don't tell me… you and Serena were having bad memories again."

Wyatt nodded. "I've tried coffee, music, and now this meat-hearty lunch, but I just can't get out of the blues." he said. "I'm starting to think that maybe I can't handle the party tonight."

When Nikki told him about how Jen and Jonesy got hauled off by Ron. "Like there's even going to _be _a party anymore."

Just then, they both heard loud gurgling noises, but they new it wasn't either of them. They both weren't that hungry as they had already started eating their food, and even if they hadn't, their stomachs never ever growled like that.

"It's coming from that other table…" said Wyatt. He and Nikki gazed over and saw Jude and Starr sitting over a ton of empty dishes, and heir bellies were a little bulged out. They moaned slightly as their over-full stomachs growled, and they belched and… even farted a bit.

"I guess… we pigged out a bit too much." Jude groaned.

Starr nodded her head, and then belched. "Whoa… I think I must've like eaten all the vegetables they had in the kitchen." and she belched again.

Nikki and Wyatt covered their noses. "Boy… you guys sure partied out." Wyatt said.

Even though it looked like the party probably would be canceled, Nikki had to ask. "Do you think you guys can still make it tonight?"

Jude farted again. "Dude… how do I put this delicately…?" he said. "If Starr and I try to party tonight." He paused as his stomach growled, and he belched and farted at the same time. "Something nasty's gonna come out of _both ends…"_

Nikki and Wyatt both felt grossed out, and then things were about to go from worse to _way-worse…_ Nikki noticed Jude's laptop was open and Jude was in contact with me over the webcam. _"Jude…?"_ I called. _"Jude…?"_

Nikki picked up the laptop. "Mykan…? What's going on?" she asked me.

"_Jude put me on hold but he never got back to me."_ I answered.

Wyatt walked over. "Listen… how much longer is it going to take for you guys to reach Canada?" he asked.

I was silent for a moment, and that's when Amelie decided to tell them. "There is one little problem." She said nervously. _"You see… we 'aven't even left zee airport yet."_

"What…?" cried Wyatt. "But why…?"

I turned the webcam and poised it to a window in the lobby. _"See for yourself…"_ All Wyatt and Nikki could see was a killer snow-storm, one of the many scattered blizzards the weather reports had warned about. _"All the flights have been delayed. We can't go anywhere in this weather, but if we don't leave here soon… we'll be lucky if can get there by midnight _tomorrow evening."

"_I don't think I'm going to make it guys…"_

"_Guys…? Anyone there…?"_

Nikki and Wyatt were just horrified. Jen and Jonesy couldn't stop arguing, Jude and Starr were sick, and Serena and Wyatt were down in the dumps…

Some Happy New year this was turning out to be.


	4. Hug and Make up

**CHAPTER THREE**

Way past noon, and already less than twelve hours before the New Year, and where were Jonesy and Jen…? They were sitting in Ron's detention cell. Jen had her head pressed up against the bars, while Jonesy was on the bench playing annoying songs on his harmonica.

"Ugh… give me that!" Jen snarled as she wretched the harmonica out of his hands.

"Hey…!" he snapped at his step-sister.

"Do you mind…? You're giving me a headache!"

"Oh you should talk…!" Jonesy spat at her, "You've been giving me a headache all day because once again you butt your big nose into other people's fields, and make a mess of everything."

Jen gasped hard, finally… something inside of her snapped, "Why you--" and she lunged at him, grabbing his neck. Jonesy gagged and coughed as he tried to breathe and then slammed his hands over Jen's face squeezing it hard.

Ron could see the whole thing from his chair, and as much as it was entertaining him, he blew his whistle hard to break them up. "All right you maggots… THAT'S ALL!" he bellowed. Jen and Jonesy stayed exactly where they were. His hands still crushing her face and her hands still choking his neck…

Ron decided that they obviously wee having another case of sibling-rivalry. "I've seen many of those in old war days…" he said.

He remembered some of his fellow comrades were brothers, and they used to fight each other more than their enemy. "In the end… it was their own problems that did them in."

_KABOOM… a missile took them off the field._

It happened to his buddies, and Ron wasn't about to let this happen again. "All right punks, ATEN-HUT…!"

Jonesy and Jen finally stood upright. "If you maggots want to get out of here in time, you'll exactly as I tell you too. Do I make myself clear?"

Jonesy and Jen nodded softly, and before long, Ron sat them down to make sure that he got both sides of the stories, which meant neither one was ton interrupt the other until one story was finished.

Sadly, from all the quarreling Jonesy and Jen still did by interrupting each other, Ron could tell… "This could take a while…"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Caitlin was treated to an expensive four-star lunch at one of the new restaurants in the mall, _"The Grand Dish" _Their prices were through the roof, Caitlin almost couldn't believe that Steve had the money to afford it, and plenty more to get Caitlin a gift for new years…

A beautiful silver pendant with the New Year carved into the front. Caitlin felt like a princess in love, and not with her jewelry. "Where did you get the money to buy all this?" she asked Steve.

"Oh, I make a fine allowance…" he answered her. "I save up a bit from my small Odd-Jobs work… and I…" he paused. "Well… I…"

"What…? Go on you can tell me. I can take it." Caitlin said as she took a sip from her iced-tea. Steve still felt nervous, and then blurted out, "I borrowed da little from the donation boxes…"

As was expected, Caitlin spit out her drink like a geyser. She coughed a little, "What was that?" she said almost sounding horrified. "You borrowed money from your own donation box?"

"Well… yeah…" Steve said. "IW anted to treat you to this lunch, but I didn't have enough money."

"That money was supposed to go towards the poor…!" Caitlin said sternly.

"Well yeah… and I myself was slightly poor." replied Steve. "There's no need to grouch at me, I can make up for It." but Caitlin had already gotten up and left. "Caitlin…?"

"And to think… I really thought he was going to be _"The one"_ she muttered to herself as she stomped through the mall.

…

She got back to the Lemon, and Nikki had to question, "So… I take it things didn't go to well with you and Steve."

"Humph…!" Caitlin grunted. "Anyone who steals from the donation-boxes for the poor has got to be greedy, and I don't like greedy guys."

Nikki however had a feeling that what Steve did was innocent, after all… a little bit of cash for yourself never hurt too much, and it wasn't as if the money could've been made up for… but she decided to leave it be… _she knew Caitlin would soon learn her lesson._

"Can we focus on the other problem at hand here..?" Nikki said.

Caitlin was confused, until Nikki explained of what was going on. Caitlin gasped almost in horror. "But we've _got to_ have this party tonight. I really need to hang with you guys after a break up."

"Yeah right… easier said than done." Nikki said. "If Jonesy and Jen don't get it together soon we may as well just blow it off."

…

Jonesy and Jen were still in the detention cell, and Ron had finally just finished a long list of their many issues. "All right you lousy kids listen-up." he growled at them. "I've never seen such disruptions like this in all my years of… well… you get the idea… and I think there's only one way for you two to straight out."

All went quiet for a moment, and then Ron said. "You two are going to hug each other right here, right now."

"WHAT…?!" Jonesy snapped.

"No way…!" added Jen.

"Oh yes way." replied Ron. "You're going to hug, and you're going to remind yourselves about how much deep down inside you care for one another; and you're not leaving here until I see it for myself… GOT THAT?!"

Jonesy and Jen shivered slightly at the sound of Ron's roaring voice… they secretly wished I was there to pull a prank on him… but I wasn't, so they had no choice. "Aw, man… I'm just glad no one can see this." Jonesy muttered.

Jen just sighed… "Come on… let's get this over with…"

Jonesy nodded and wrapped his arms around his step-sister, and held her closed as Ron had instructed. Then Jen rested her head on Jonesy's chest and laid her arms upon his back…

Suddenly, they both lost all previous feelings of rage, and hate towards each other, and began to feel warmer, lighter…

They even began to have flashback of their childhoods, back when they were kinder, and more helpful to one another.

In kindergarten, Jen gave Jonesy that extra boost up he needed to sneak a cookie from the class cookie-jar.

In first-grade Jonesy stood up for Jen when she was being picked on by older kids.

As they grew older, Jen actually helped Jonesy study for tests that he wasn't so good at…

Jonesy was even there to help Jen when she fell off her roller-skates and hurt herself.

…

No matter how much Jen and Jonesy would change, their pasts could never be denied. They did love each other deep down, and in some sense were grateful to be step-siblings.

Their hug became deeper and they apologized for being mean to each other. "Maybe we could… both plan the party." Jen suggested.

"Just what I was going to say… and don't worry, I'm not going to make it a chick-house." Jonesy said.

Ron was pleased by what he saw. "I'm so clever that sometimes… I amaze myself." he said proudly to himself. "You're both free to go… this time." He said as he let Jonesy and Jen out of the cell.

Then he sat back down at his desk and began to read the new play-dude-magazines of the New Year. "Mmm… this could get interesting."


	5. Time to Party

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Jonesy and Jen sent phone-calls to everyone saying that their little get-together would be on that night after all, except there were still a few problems. Nikki and Caitlin explained what was going on…

How Jude and Starr were suffering from overeating. Wyatt and Serena were still down in the dumps about their pasts… and Amelie and I… well we had been out of touch for a while now, but they were guessing that we were still in France with our flight still delayed due to the storm.

"Oh, no…!" cried Jen. "Any night but New year's eve…"

"Well what do we do about it…?" asked Jonesy. "There's no way we can just head across the planet and get Mykan back here in a snap?"

The girls all gazed at him with a straight look. "What…?"

It became obvious that there was nothing they could do about my situation, but they did however have ideas about what to do for the others. "Leave Jude and Starr to me and Jen…" Caitlin suggested. "You two talk to Wyatt and Serena."

Nikki and Jonesy agreed, and they were off.

"And just how are we going to help Jude and Starr…" Jen asked. "Since what do you know about overeating?"

"Jen… my mom's a doctor, remember…?" replied Caitlin. "One time, I pigged out way too much on a thanksgiving dinner, and I got the stomach flu. So my mom showed me what to do so I could get better faster."

Jen wasn't sure if what she was about to into was a good idea, "All right… let's see it, whatever it is…"

Caitlin giggled cheekily, and as she closed up the lemon she handed Jen a brown paper-bag. "You're going to need this…"

Jun was confused, but still she trusted that Caitlin knew what she was doing…

_**Meanwhile**_…

Serena and Wyatt were at "Grind-Me" on a coffee date. They both seemed pretty blue and silent as they just sat there. "It just feels so weird…" Wyatt finally said breaking the silence.

"What…?" his girlfriend asked. "The fact that we're both together on New Years Eve…?"

Wyatt smiled softly yet sadly, and he explained how he remembered the time during _that other New Years Eve_…

_**(Seduction music is heard "That music from Midnight Madness")**_

Serena was having her difficulties with Chad and was hanging with Wyatt for comfort. It looked like he was finally going to get that second chance he had longed for.

They even gazed into each others eyes and shared a hug… but that was all way before fate intervened again, and Wyatt's heart got that knife through it…

…

Wyatt couldn't hold it in, and let out his trademark moan. Serena had another tear of guilt to shed. She could only imagine how hurt Wyatt was, and having taken so long to realize that she was more of a tramp, and a monster than everyone else saw her to be.

"Wyatt… I really don't think I'm up for a party tonight." Serena finally said. "I don't feel like going and being such a wet blanket and make things look bad."

Wyatt actually agreed with her, "Maybe we should just have a quiet night to ourselves…?"

"Or maybe you two should wake up a smell the coffee before drinking it all down at once." Jonesy said.

Wyatt and Serena were startled by his and Nikki's sudden appearance. "Hey! Watch it…" Wyatt snapped. "How can I smell the coffee if I spill it…?"

"And what are you two dropping in our private conversation anyways…?" Serena asked.

"Oh please…" said Nikki "You guys could be heard from like a mile away."

Wyatt and Serena were confused, "Could we really…?" asked Wyatt.

"No… of course not." replied Nikki.

Then they sat down and began to badger Wyatt and Serena about being a pair of Drama-Queens. "We are not…" Serena protested.

"Oh sure… that explains that teardrop stain on your fly-jeans." Jonesy said. Serena covered her mouth with one hand in embarrassment.

"Now look you-two… you've got to get a grip and let go of your traumas. It all happened well over a year ago." Nikki said.

Wyatt snorted, "Yeah, right… how can we just ignore it like that when, in a bizarre way… it helped us get back together?"

"So what…?" Jonesy said. "You two are going through bad memory lane, big deal. Look at Nikki and me; we don't exactly have it smooth either."

Serena and Wyatt realized that was true, Nikki and Jonesy really didn't have it perfect. The way they kept on having speed-bumps in their relationships, and Jonesy having to actually act mature for a once…

It took some time, but they finally made it back together. "So quite whining about yourselves all the time." Nikki said.

"Yeah…" her boyfriend added. "Just do what we do. Kiss and make-up." and he kissed Nikki passionately. Nikki threw her arms around Jonesy and kissed him back.

Serena Wyatt decided. "Can't be beat that…" so they joined in, and they actually felt lighter. After a while, they didn't feel so bummed anymore. "We'll see you guys at the party tonight." Wyatt promised.

"Hey… what about Jude and Starr…" added Serena. "I heard about their stomach aches."

"Oh… I'm sure Caitlin and Jen are looking into that now." Jonesy said.

…

And indeed Caitlin and Jen were…

They had Jude and Starr both in the loathsome washrooms. _Yes, Jude was in the ladies room…_ they were both in separate cubicles, and moaning angrily and painfully as they both continued to bark into he toilets almost endlessly.

Poor Jen now realized why she needed her barf-bag. All this was making her nauseas herself. "Caitlin are sure about this…"

"Oh totally…" Caitlin answered. "My mom told me the more you barf the more you'll spew out the virus."

"Dude… WAAAH…!" cried Jude through his barfing. "This almost feels WAAAH… Awesome."

"I haven't puked like this since you last went in my mouth." Added Starr, and the thought of that made her sick to her stomach even more. "BLAAAH…!"

_**That night**_…

They had all gathered at Jonesy and Jen's place…

Their parents were out that night, and Courtney, Robbie and Diego were off having New years with friends. This meant that they had the whole house to themselves. "IT'S TIME TO PARTY…!" Jonesy shouted.

Drinks, snacks, and sick amounts of pizzas and junk food were on the table. Everyone pigged out, and everyone belched loudly too.

There were party games… but not the kiddy kinds. They played things like Spin-The-Bottle… Truth-or-Dare… Jonesy was dared to head back to the mall and steal Ron's security hat… and he actually did it.

About two hours before midnight… there was a knock at the door. "Mykan…?" Wyatt cried.

"Ta-Da!" I cried happily. "What's happenin' guys?"

"_Salute mes ami…" _added Amelie.

There was an exchange of hugs and fist-bops. "How did you guys get back in time?" Jude asked.

"Uh… we flew over…" I joked, and I explained how the storm let up quickly and we were able to make it back on time. "And I've got souvenirs for everyone. Travel slides too…"

The others couldn't wait to see all the things I had brought back. Models of famous France Landmarks, like the Eiffel tower. New French swimsuits for the girls. Even bottles of expensive French cologne for the guys.

"Whoa… this stuff smells great." Jonesy said.

"Pah… yeah right…" Nikki said but one whiff of her boyfriends new scent, and she practically lunged at him in a passionate embrace.

We all took a look at my travel slides of all the fun things I did and places I went while I was in France, and finally… came the big moment everyone had waiting for.

"Fifteen seconds people…" Jonesy said. "Commence final countdown!"

We all huddled together, and we all counted down, with Amelie counting down in French _"Ten, Dix… Nine, Neuf… Eight, Huit… Seven, Sept… Six, Six… Five, Cqinq… Four, Quatre… THREE, TRIOS… TWO, DUEX… ONE, UN…! "_

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAH…"_

We all went absolutely crazy. Throwing confetti, blowing noise-makers, and leaping for joy… along with everyone else in the world who were celebrating the marking of a brand new year.


	6. Happy New Year

**CHAPTER FIVE**

January 1st…

First day of the New Year, and all ten of us were gathered at the lemon for a toast to the New Year. I was also very proud that Jonesy was actually able to keep Comic-Cavern safe for me, "But now that I'm home again… I'll take my keys back if you don't mind?"

"Ah-ah-ah…" Jonesy said. "You know what you have to say first…"

"Oh right…" I said feeling a little silly. "Jonesy… you're fired."

"That's more like it…" replied Jonesy as he handed my keys back. "Well it was fun while it lasted. Now I gotta' find me a whole new job for the New Year."

Jude yawned and starched out a little. "Yep… Ahh! Another year of cleanin' up at "Stick-It" and smoothin' out the ice on the zamboni…"

Caitlin however was the only one who didn't seem as perky and happy as the rest of us as she passed us our lemon squishes. "What's up with you Cait…?" Jen asked.

"Oh, nothing…" she answered, "It's just that… I wonder if maybe I was a bit too hard on Steve. You know, he was just trying to impress me."

Amelie and I raised our eyebrows, as we were the only ones not to hear about what happened. "Believe me… it's best you don't know." Wyatt whispered to us.

Just then, Steve passed by with a donation-box that was already full to the top. Just as he said, he could reacquire all the money he had borrowed. "Hey, Steve… Steve!" Caitlin cried, but Steve didn't even notice her.

Caitlin rushed after him trying to apologize. "You know… this may be a new year, but some things just never change." Nikki said.

"No kidding, girl…" added Serena.

"Well… 'ere is to all of us…" Amelie said as she raised her squishy.

"Totally…" added Starr, and we all drank up to the start of a new year, while Caitlin was still chasing Steve.

_**Ending Theme**_

_-I'm 7teen… I have found my own way.  
__I love my job, and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever.  
__I'm… 7teen… life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way to fast,  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_


End file.
